madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Smile Bones
Smile Bones is a fanfic dedicated to the fandom. It is based on the Teen Titans Go! episode of the same name. Story It was summer in New York and the penguins and their buddies were having a picnic, everyone was savoring their snack except for the penguins themselves, Rico promptly stuffs a sandwich into his mouth and swallows it whole, causing all non-penguins to wince, "you didn't even use your teeth" Elvis remarks, "well us penguins don't have teeth, but we do have equivalents called 'esophageal papillae'" Kowalski explains and opens his mouth to show his throat-spikes, "it really needs a new name but yeah they're our own little smile bones" Private adds, "but they're not good for chewing so we have to just inhale it" Skipper explains, "I wish to try" Mort says happily and tries to mimic it but failed to, "not bad sad eyes, the point is when a penguin has to brave the winter to protect an egg or molt you have to get as much food into your belly as fast as possible" Skipper explains, "why do it at all, I mean you're not living in the wild anymore so I just think it's unnecessary, besides I know you don't wanna end up with a...belly" Blik wonders dramatically, "what's wrong with a beautiful belly friend?" a weird voice said, "gah who said that" Blik screams, "I do, your belly's talking a bunch of malarkey and you know it" Private said it but was pretending it was coming from his stomach whom he was maneuvering around, "whoa whoa whoa easy their belly" Private said to his mid-section, "now that's weird and disgusting" Marlene comments, "disgusting don't you call that white round mound disgusting" Rico retorts also playing with himself, "greetings penguin mid-sections, I have nine stomachs, but not of them speak" Mort laments, "they're just squishing their fat around to make them seem like they're talking Mort" Maurice corrects, "who are you calling fat shorty?" Skipper playfully throws, "I'm the average height aye-aye" Maurice counters, "and be warned, you maybe speaking for your belly now but if you're not careful one day it will speak for you" Ike warns, "sounds like more malarkey buster" Kowalski dismisses through his own belly, "oh cut it out, I want you four to take small bites and most importantly use those throat-spikes next time" Elvis requests, "they are called smile bones okay, and we're not the ones who need to learn how to eat, not us" Skipper ignores, "but go ahead, try to enjoy you're food if you can friend" Rico adds through his belly and even starts rubbing it against Elvis's face. For most of the next day the penguins were bloating themselves on purpose, even by stealing others food such as from Marlene and even the North Wind (although Short Fuse kinda liked the fattiness and joined in), they even rob some human picnics and enjoy feeling their tummies slosh and bulk up and even bounce them on each other. "Oh look at these big ol' bellies" Rico compliments petting his belly, "so round and shiny" Private joins in, "you fellas sure did take care of us" Skipper says through his own belly at himself, "yes we won't forget this when we take over the world" Kowalski says in his belly as well, and they all laugh from that, "take over the world good one" Private giggles, but immediately stopped upon seeing the others whom all look skin and bone (except for The Velociraptors and Short Fuse), "we need food please" Classified begged kneeling from starvation, "why didn't you just say so? here you go" Skipper offers and presents a pizza, "that looks delicious" Eva compliments, "I can't wait to be sinking my teeth into it" Julien agrees, "I'm going to enjoy this so much" Corporal finishes, however all their hopes diminish after the penguins stole it back, "you see where you went wrong, you were savoring your food before you even took a bite" Kowalski explains, "you all eat too slow" Rico adds, "you're lucky us dinosaurs are half-cold-blooded" Kicker growls causing everyone to look at him, "I thought dinosaurs were warm-blooded" Maurice remarks, "technically we're both, half-n-half, our metabolisms tend to rise and fall over and over depending on our movement" Obi-wan explains, "well penguins I was wrong to doubt you, I'm ready to learn how to eat the right way" Corporal asks, "whoa what?" Faragonda asks, "well you're lucky you don't have to eat so much but us warm-blooded only animals get hungry fast" Corporal argues, "wait Corporal remember Ike's belly warning?" Sheen reminds, "I don't think we have choice" Marlene laments earning some agreement from the other mammals and Eva, "uh lets not make any hasty decisions, consider the consequences, are you ready to give up control to your own bellies just because-" Miyuki started but didn't get to finish as they were all moaning and cracked, "well if you can't beat them join them" Harry guesses. So the penguins took the others for eating lessons, "okay let us see what we're working with" Kowalski requested and everybody brush the hair feathers and scales on their abdomens away to get examined, "you call those bellies? it's shameful" Skipper states, "what do you have to say for yourself?" Rico demanded, "well I for one-" Kicker started, "not you, your belly" Rico corrects, "oh" Kicker thought and clears his throat, "I want to learn how to eat the right way" he says through it, "what about you seal belly" Kowalski asks to Short Fuse, "I'm up for the challenge sir" Short Fuse communicates through his own belly, "you ready to get juicy monkey mid-section?" Private asks to Mort, "the belly still cannot speak" Mort cries causing Private to sigh, "we have a lot of work ahead of us" Private guesses, "well first thing's first, turn in all your smile bones please" Skipper requests, "just put them in the bucket" Kowalski directs, all of the mammals did while Eva and the Oviraptor''s were skipped since they were already toothless, the ''Velociraptor''s though couldn't render themselves toothless as every dentures they pulled out kept growing back, eventually they gave up and Ike explains "it's no use our species have unlimited teeth so we're just gonna have to be careful not to use them", Skipper nods in understanding as Rico throws the big pile of dromaeosaur dentures into a dumpster, "seriously?" Classified asks, "you wanna learn how to eat or not" Skipper asks and Classified shuts up, "we'll those be stored in a sanitary manner" Faragonda asks, "yeah I put them in the bucket" Kowalski answers, "now lets eat" Private cheers and show begins. Blik was sucking in food while doing push-ups, Rico was launching food from a catapult which all get sucked back by Corporal, Elvis was able to pull a ham chained to a big rock just by breathing inward, soon they were all bloated and rewarded, "those bellies are looking ripe" Kowalski compliments, "here's your smile bones back y'all, ya earned it" Skipper offers, since only the mammals had removed their dentures they were the only ones to get them back, however they ended up in the wrong mouths, "oh that's not right" Maurice remarks as he pulls the teeth out and found out they were Classified's while Marlene had his, eventually all teeth were back in the right mouths, "Short Fuse have you ever considered eating less of the fish?" Julien asks Short Fuse since the seal had wound up with Julien's teeth, "noted" Short Fuse notes, "so what do you bellies have to say now?" Private asks, "fill me with food" Corporal expresses in his, "it's tummy time" Marlene joins in, "huh your belly's still not speaking huh?" Private asks Mort, "no the belly can speak" Mort answers through his belly, "I'm loving this belly talk" Skipper states, "now get me more food" he adds through his belly, "why do we have to get you more food?" Sheen asks stomach-style, "in the world of the belly, biggest belly is in charge" Skipper through stomach clarifies, "and that is us" Rico joins in flailing out his belly, "fat chance belly boys I'm the biggest I should be in charge" Julien in his stomach says, "it should be the majority rule and we are the many" Elvis through her stomach sates, soon everybody was in an abdominal argument, "enough bellies, there's only one way to settle this thing" Skipper through his belly declares, "that's right time to belly up" Private agrees and starts to devour every food item he can find, with everyone else doing the same, including stealing from each other. All the bellies begin to bulk up so big all their navels could be seen through the fur feathers and scales, eventually the contest ended and the penguins triumphed so much they were practically stuck balancing on their bellies, the rest felt overloaded, "ugh I cannot do the inhaling anymore" Sheen complains, "ugh our bellies weren't meant to hold this much food" Corporal agrees, "I am an abomination" Maurice says through his tummy, "ahaha thanks for the belly laugh, your tiny bellies are amusing to me" Skipper said through his stomach, "yes brother, their pathetic bellies only exist to serve us now" Kowalski through his belly says, "whatever" Harry dismisses, "um I didn't say that my belly did" Kowalski suddenly clarifies, "oh right we get it your belly said it" Eva jokes, "no really my belly said it" Kowalski clarifies again, "that's enough malarkey out of you non-bellies" Private's voice says through his belly except on its own, "ah mine too" Private screams, suddenly something from each of the penguin's bellies started coming out, "it's happening" Ike gasps, the penguin's bellies were starting to sprout limbs and eyes and their bellybuttons morphed into mouths, "what's happening?" Rico exclaims, "I warned you about this, you've given your bellies too much power and now they've taken control" Ike explains, "indeed we have" Rico's belly says with a mind of it's own, "yes brother now lets us seek out more food" Skipper's belly laughs, and suddenly the living bellies leap out of the zoo with their penguins, "while they were consuming the food they're obsession with eating was consuming them" Obi-wan theorizes, "so profound" Julien comments, "there's only one way to fix this, they have to learn how to try to resist their wild instincts, but before we can take care of those bellies...we have to take care of these" Elvis ordered feeling her belly. Meanwhile the penguin bellies were wandering around town stealing people's food, they also watch a movie about food people which they laugh about, they also get themselves painted for a ball game and steal all the food there too, they even eat other animal's food. Eventually the penguin bellies have eaten so much that they have grown into giant monsters and were eating the city along with everything in it, "so much delicious food brothers" Rico's belly states, "yes this world will be very easy to conquer" Skipper's belly agrees, "guys this is out of control" Private screams feeling so stuffed, "if only we resisted our natural urges we wouldn't be in this situation" Kowalski guesses, luckily help was on the way, "it's time to teach those bellies how to eat, Eva you know what to do" Classified states and Eva flies over and delivers some food to savor, "nice try but how will they savor these delicious treats without their esophageal papillae?" Private's belly taunts and squeezes out Private's throat-spikes, with the other bellies doing the same, "ow, our throat-spikes don't loosen like real teeth" Skipper argues, "how are we going to savor our food now?" Kowalski asks, "take hours" Elvis offers and pulls out another pair of her dentures (which grew back again) and tossed it over to Private, "oh man how do you avoid biting your tongues with theses?" Private asks as he had felt the dinosaur teeth with his tongue but stopped when he cut himself on one tooth, three other raptors also sent some denture's to the remaining penguins, and soon they were having fun chowing, "that is so good" Rico squeals, "what are they doing?" Kowalski's belly wonders, "they're enjoying them food" Private's belly screams in horror, the savoring seems to work as the penguin bellies were starting to shrink, eventually they were back to their normal sizes and the faces were gone. "Well I sincerely hope we all learned a little about the importance of savoring your food" Elvis reminds, "we sure did" Rico admits, "thanks Elvis" Private expresses, "there's just one more thing" Obi-wan says and suddenly springs up and adds "biggest belly is in charge". '''The End' Characters *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private and more Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series